1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of electric ranges. More particularly, the invention relates to the field of altering apparatus for providing a signal to create a sensate response in a person utilizing an electric range to alert said person that one or more burners of said electric range has been energized. Most specifically, the invention relates to the field of apparatus which provides a sensible signal when a burner of an electric range has been energized in the absence of a cooking utensil on said burner.
2. Prior Art
As is well known, most electric ranges marketed today provide some visible form of signal to indicate that electrical energy is being provided to energize a particular range burner. No electric ranges are known which provide a sensible signal to alert the user that energy is being provided to an untended range burner, that is, a burner on which no cooking utensil has been placed.
Many proponents of the prior art has provided devices which prevent an electric burner from being energized unless a cooking utensil has first been placed atop the electric burner. Examples of the prior art include the U.S. patents here now noted. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,064,358 to Mettler on June 10, 1913; 1,637,155 to Marsden on July 26, 1927; 2,516,503 to Bock on July 25, 1950; 2,528,060 to Kershaw et al on Oct. 31, 1950; 2,534,097 to Akeley on Dec. 12, 1950; and 2,660,658 to Wagner et al on Nov. 24, 1953. Such devices are, in general, all special purpose devices whose function is provided for at the time of manufacture. Each requires that the placement of a cooking utensil shall cause a switch to be operated so as to provide the necessary electrical energy to the heating element of the burner. In general, this means that the switch must carry the full heating current of the burner element. This implies, in turn, that the switch contacts must be capable of handling the high current load required for proper operation of the burner.
Petrone in U.S. Pat. No. 2,013,172, issued Sept. 3, 1953, teaches an electric coffee maker which is energized through the operation of an electrically timed switch. In the production of coffee in the subject invention, a coffee cup is filled with freshly perculated coffee. The weight of the coffee-filled cup causes the power to be removed from the burner element of the coffee maker and provides for the closing of contacts so as to produce an audible alarm to alert the user that a cup of coffee has been prepared. As with the earlier cited references, the heating element cannot be energized until the coffee cup has been placed in position thus closing switch contacts which must be suitably sized to efficiently conduct the full current necessary to energize the heating element of the coffee maker. The heating element cannot be inadvertently energized without the coffee cup in position. Thus, there is no need when practicing the Petrone invention of providing for a sensible alarm to indicate an untended energized heating element.
Lambert in U.S. Pat. No. 2,674,675 issued Apr. 6, 1954, provides a signaling system which is operated by the weight of a drinking glass or other fluid container placed upon a switch which causes the switch to operate and energize the signaling system. This signaling system is designed for use in bars, restaurants and the like to facilitate the attracting of an attendant when one of several patrons desires to be served. Placing one's empty glass atop the switch actuating device energizes a visible signal to attract the waiter.
No present day countertop electric ranges are equipped to signal the absence of a cooking utensil on an energized burner. Often, in the course of preparing a meal, a utensil will be removed from the stove top without de-energizing the burner. Where burner controls are clustered, as in many of todays electric ranges, the person utilizing the range will frequently operate the wrong control whereby an unintended burner is energized while the intended burner remains cool and energy is wastefully expended and the completion of cooking preparations delayed.
It is an object of the present invention to provide apparatus for altering a person of an untended, energized top burner of an electric range.
It is a further objective of the invention to provide a sensible signal when the top burner of an electric range is energized and to de-activate said sensible signal when a cooking utensil is placed upon said energized top burner.
Another objective of the invention is the provision of means and method for retrofitting an existing electric range so as to provide apparatus for altering a person of an untended, energized, top burner of said electric range.
It is a specific objective of the invention to provide a signal which will create a sensate response in a person in the vicinity of an electric range to indicate the presence of an energized, untended, top burner on said range.